<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>How Dreadful It Is To Be Right by OopsImFade</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24960613">How Dreadful It Is To Be Right</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/OopsImFade/pseuds/OopsImFade'>OopsImFade</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sanders Sides (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Abusive Morality | Patton Sanders, Abusive Parents, Alternate Universe - Human, Child Abuse, Forced Break Up, Forced Relationship, Gen, Hard of Hearing Janus Sanders, High School, Homecoming Dance, Implied/Referenced Domestic Violence, Logan in a wheelchair, M/M, Manipulation, Patton's relationship is just mentioned barely even, Sign Language, Unsympathetic Morality | Patton Sanders, Visually Impaired Deceit, ask me to tag anything I missed Im really sorry, no descriptive violence but definitely implied, parapalegic Logan, probably a one off, they break up at homecoming, uhhhh not sure what else to tag</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 10:20:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>738</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24960613</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/OopsImFade/pseuds/OopsImFade</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A short scene between Janus and his step-dad, Patton, showing off their dynamic. Pretty much just Janus angst.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders, Deceit | Janus Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Morality | Patton Sanders/Original Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>44</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>How Dreadful It Is To Be Right</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A short fic I originally wrote as a one-off fanfic and then changed the names to turn in for a school assignment XD. Make sure you read the tags, this fic has a lot of potential squicks and triggers. Thank you for reading! I love comments and was actually encouraged to start posting again because of one on my other work, but I'm terrible at interaction and pretty shy, so I'm really sorry. Also, I'm learning ASL but I literally just started and this was written months ago, so it probably isn't well-written at all and I apologize for that. If anyone who knows it well wants to help me write it correctly, I'd love to work with them!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>'You can't-' The hand movements cut off as the owner of the hands tries to keep from crying, tears welling up anyway. 'You no longer wish to have a relationship?' Ever so shaky. Of course he can't catch a break. He's a nerd- he knows too much; talks too fast; he-</p>
<p>'It isn't like that. There’s things you don’t- understand.’ Dee pauses before he signs the last word, well aware of the opening it leaves. He can’t tell Logan, though. He can’t tell him what’s going on, what will go on until he can get out from under his step-father, Patton. </p>
<p>‘You can tell me anything! I can understand, if you’d just,' Logan’s motions pause when Dee begins to sign back.</p>
<p>‘I can’t tell you this. I want you to know that I love you, and that I’ll try and see you again, soon hopefully.’ The scarred boy gives an effort to smile before he leans forward and presses his lips to Logan’s lips one last time before he turns and walks out of the gym.</p>
<p> It wasn’t nice what he did, dumping Logan on the night of their homecoming, but this is the deadline that his step-father had given him, and he had wanted as much time with his boyfriend as Patton had allowed. Patton had given him an ultimatum, after all, break up with Logan by homecoming night and begin dating his choice for him, or continue dating Logan and… Well, it wouldn’t be a pretty sight at all. </p>
<p>~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ </p>
<p>Of course, Patton was waiting for him in his little pale blue VW bug, a wide smile on his face. He's the picture of innocence- middle age with a small, soft body; curly brown hair; rosy skin with piles of freckles; big blue eyes; and a sweet smile that draws people in and hides the monster that lurks inside well. No one would ever suspect him. </p>
<p>There's a ghastly pale teen in the front passenger seat with bags under his eyes and shaggy dark hair. Is this who his step father had chosen? Why this kid?</p>
<p>"Jan! I just knew you'd come through, kiddo! This is Virgil and he's your new boyfriend! You did break up with that kid in the wheelchair, right? What's-his-name? Lucas? Liam? I'm sure Landon is fine, he doesn't need to be going around with another impaired boy anyway, right? No use'n making life harder for him!" The cheerful demeanor is part of him, not just a mask. He weaves his insults into sweet, syrupy sentences and poses his lies as easily believable truth. </p>
<p>"Logan. His name is Logan." It isn't much of an answer to the tirade, but it's what he can manage. Dee isn't fond of talking much, which is why he uses sign with Logan. It's a more freeing experience than being forced to talk. The near silence is nice too. He's deaf in one ear, so sometimes noise does strange things and likes to overpower him at odd times. </p>
<p>"Oh, sorry kiddo, Logan then. He's fine- better off on his own. You get Virgil now, too! He's the top of his class in a private school nearby-" </p>
<p>Dee tunes him out in favor of staring out the window quietly, watching the scenery zoom by from his one good eye. He'd been in a fire when he was younger, leaving half of his face mutilated and the senses on that side damaged due to the actual event and to the surgeries they had to perform to save him. </p>
<p>"-Nus! Janus! Are you listening, Kiddo? Sorry Virgil, honey, he must have had a long day. Why don't I drop you off at home and come pick you up for a lunch date tomorrow? I'm sure he'll be all better by then!" Patton' bubbly voice is answered by a deeper one, just a noise of affirmation and what was probably, from context, a word of gratitude. Patton' words were the ones that made Dee's blood run cold, though. Patton doesn't care if he's had a rough day. He barely cares at all. No, those words mean that Dee is in for an even more rough night than his day had been. </p>
<p>There isn't much Dee can think up that would top it, but it would be positively deadly to underestimate Patton' creativity when it comes to things like this. </p>
<p>Oh, and how right he is. </p>
<p>How dreadful it is to be right.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>